


Be good, darling. I love you.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Works
Genre: Academia, F/F, Gen, Idk what to say, Lesbian, Tender - Freeform, Yikes, its two wlw being gay, non explicit punk nd prep pining, oh well, prep loves punk bc hell yeah !!!, punk loves prep bc she's Nerd, soft, these tags dont make sense, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: two girls at a boarding school, one is punk. the prep loves her but doesnt want to be without her
Kudos: 2





	Be good, darling. I love you.

“Don’t go where I can’t follow,” whispered Rosie, a tender wish spoken like a plea. Angela lifted Rosie’s hand to her lips.

“I promise.”

“I mean it, Angie.” Rosie took her hand from her grasp and crossed her arms across her chest. The night breeze blew through her pyjamas, sending shivers down her spine. 

“I don’t know what I’d do, who I’d talk to, who would talk to me if you were gone.”

Angela shifted closer to Rosie and drummed a simple beat on her thigh with her chipped and peeling painted fingernails. 

“Do you think I’m so quick to sketch at the first sign of trouble?” she laughed under her breath, and stilled the movement of her fingers so that her hand lay comfortingly on Rosie’s leg.

“Give me a bit of respect love, I’m not that bad.”

Rosie huffed and kneeled in front of Angie, gripping her hands tightly. 

“I know Angie, but the principal doesn’t. Please, just stay here with me. Don’t give him reason to kick you out,” she unsuccessfully tried to squeeze back the tears in her eyes. “Please.”

Angela reached up and tucked a sliver of Rosie’s hair behind her ear, and held her cheek softly. Her cold fingers sent chills across Rosie’s skin, goose bumps reaching up to meet her touch. Rosie swallowed her beating heart and pressed her forehead against Angela’s.

“Please.”

Angela lifted her lips to Rosie’s, a wordless promise. 

“I’ll try, love. I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> im not good at writing actual stories, i write spoken word pretty exclusively. also this is a first draft so i know it's pretty bland but like ,,, wlw.
> 
> comments and kudos would be appreciated but like. idk i cant tell u what to do.
> 
> have a nice day !  
> \- mary


End file.
